Aftermath
by couragetcd
Summary: Quinn knew that actions had consequences, but she kissed Finn anyway.  Finn probably didn't know there would be consequences, so he wasn't nervous at all when they made it to their first Glee practice after coming back from having mono.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Silly Love Songs. Implied Fuinn, Puckleberry, and Samtana.

I do not own Glee. Or Mattel, or much of anything, really.

***Aftermath****

"Wait...I'm confused..." Brittany's voice broke the silence, and her fellow Gleeks turned to look at her instead of Finn and Quinn just inside the doorway, holding hands. Finn was staring back at the room defiantly, while Quinn kept her head down and turned to the side.

Brittany continued, talking slowly while she tried to figure out what was going on. "Okay...so, last year, Quinn slept with Puck, even though she was dating Finn and he was dating Santana..."

Santana interrupted, muttering,"Thank you for remembering that, Britt, that part always seems to be left out."

Brittany nodded once at San with a smile before her face became puzzled again. "Right...so, Quinn cheated on Finn because she was upset that he was spending more time with Rachel...and then Quinn told Finn that he was going to be a daddy even though they had never had sex...And by the way, Finn, believing that was really dumb...OK, and so Finn thought he had like, super sperm and that he was going to be a dad, but he kept hanging out with Rachel, and he did something that made Rachel slap him in the middle of the hallway..."

Rachel spoke up from her seat in the front row. "Oh, that would be when Finn took me out bowling and made me believe that he was breaking off all romantic ties with Quinn because of his deep and abiding feelings for me. And we kissed. The next morning I found out Quinn was pregnant and he was just trying to get me to come back to Glee to make it more likely he could get a singing scholarship in order to take care of Quinn and the baby."

This was new information for everyone other than Finn, and they all glared at him. Even Quinn looked up long enough to glare at him before ducking her head down again. While Rachel Berry was probably never going to be their favorite person, even they knew she deserved better than that.

"Dude, and you think I treat chicks bad? I don't ever lead them on. All my sexipades partners knew it was just for fun and not to expect anything else." Everyone nodded in agreement at Puck's words.

"That's really harsh, man. Not cool." Artie's words seemed to sum up the room's thoughts on the matter, and Brittany smiled at him before she continued voicing her thoughts.

"Yeah, Rachel, I don't think the Cheerios ever did anything that mean to you...Okay...so Rachel slapped Finn in the hall for totally good reasons...umm..." She turned her head toward Santana. "Did I tell you that I think my cat has been letting other cats in to party when I'm not there? I saw this huge fur ball that wasn't the color of my cat...or maybe she's experimenting with fur dye..."

Santana smiled and patted her hand. "Britt, honey, focus."

Brittany smiled and nodded. "Right...okay, so...Finn found out that Quinn had slept with his best friend and was lying about him being the baby daddy...so he broke up with Quinn...and then he dated Rachel, but just for a couple of weeks and then he broke up with her to, like, be a rock star or something...and he went on a date with me and San...and he was pretty boring, I have lots more fun with San or Artie...ok, yeah, still more things to go through...ummm...thinking is just making me more confused..."

Artie rubbed her back encouragingly and Brittany nodded, her resolve restored. "Yeah, so Rachel dated Mr Shue's son and Finn was like a lost puppy and wanted her back...and then Mr Shue's son went away and Finn and Rachel started dating, and they acted all happy and stuff...Then the new school year starts and Finn and Rachel are still together, and they say they love each other...but Finn wants Rachel to change and says mean things to her and acts like he is saying nice things...and Rachel lets him and thinks he is right all the time...even though we all know he isn't very smart, what with the whole thinking he was the dad thing...and once I cheated off his test and I got a way worse grade than when I cheat off Becky...and then Quinn and Sam started dating, and they were all cute and stuff, and were going to move into their own Barbie Dream Home some day...I wonder if Skipper would have been the maid of honor...And then Rachel found out that Finn slept with Santana, and she was really sad that Finn had lied to her, and more than once...so she was all mad and wanted to feel happy so she kissed Puck, because kisses make people happy...And then Finn wanted to be a couple with Rachel again, and Rachel told Finn about the Puck kisses because she wanted to be honest, so then Finn broke up with Rachel for forever because he was so hurt by her cheating on him...

Finn shifted nervously from foot to foot, still holding on to Quinn's hand tightly. "Uh, Brittany, I don't think that-"

"Shut up Hudson, let Britt finish." Santana hissed before turning back to Brittany.

Brittany smiled gratefully before concentrating once again. "Okay, where was I? Oh yeah...Finn broke up with Rachel. And then Finn set up a kissing booth. And then Finn got mono. But none of the girls he kissed at the booth got mono. But Quinn got mono. And they were the only two people in the whole school to get mono. So they must have been kissing more than just at the booth. So, Quinn cheated on Sam, with Finn, who she cheated on with Puck...And so Sam and Quinn broke up, and Finn and Quinn look like they are dating again...But how can Finn forgive Quinn for lying to him about sex and having a baby that isn't his and making him act like the daddy when he wasn't for months, but Finn couldn't forgive Rachel for kissing and being honest about it almost right after it happened..."

Rachel stood up abruptly. "Congratulations, Brittany, you have given a very detailed summary of the situation. You have opened my eyes to the truth about Finn Hudson. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be back momentarily. I fear I need to compose myself." She smoothed down her skirt before hurrying out of the room, pushing past Finn and Quinn in her haste to be alone.

Brittany frowned after Rachel. "Um...sorry?" She leaned closer to Artie and whispered,"What's a summery? I thought it was when we didn't have school?"

Artie smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll explain later."

Puck stood up and stormed down the risers to Finn. "Okay, bro, we need to talk." He grabbed Finn's shoulder and pulled him into the hall. "Dude, let go of the blonde."

Finn sheepishly let go of Quinn's hand and watched as she made her way into the music room alone before turning back to Puck. "What, man?"

Puck glared up at him. "You really don't know? Dude, I really wanted to get our friendship back. I was trying really hard. You said that I couldn't be around Rachel anymore. I couldn't date her, I couldn't sing with her, hell, you glare if I look at her. And it really sucked, because we were kinda, like, I guess friends. I liked hanging with her. I knew that you guys were probably gonna get together again, but I was cool with being her friend, your friend, and watching you two get together again. But no, that wasn't good enough for you, I had to stay away from Berry completely. And I did it, because I wanted to be your friend again. But now, what the hell? You're back together with the ice bitch? But you still want me to keep away from Rachel. That shit is not Kosher, bro. You're, like, eating all the cake or something!"

Finn stared at him blankly. "Huh?"

"I believe what Noah meant is that you want to have your cake and eat it too." Rachel slowly walked around the corner, staring at the two young men with an odd look her her eyes. "I must state that I am quite surprised by what I accidently overheard. While at one time, it might have been heartening to know, Finn, that you were concerned about my friendship with Noah and how it might negatively impact our romance, that is no longer the case. How dare you try to hinder my friendship with our fellow Glee Clubbers? Even if we were still romantically involved, which you have assured me over and over again will not be rekindled, you have absolutely no right to interfere in such a way. Of all the high handed acts, this is just deplorable! I thought I was over you at the kissing booth, and seeing you sick with mono. Then I thought for sure I was over you when you walked in here hand and hand with Quinn. Brittany's surprisingly accurate run down of your actions left me even more upset that at my actions. The fact that I have continually begged you to take me back is appallingly disgusting. Now, after hearing what you said to Noah, there is no way we could ever be together again."

"And as for you!" Puck quickly wiped the smirk off his face as Rachel turned her rant in his direction. "While I can certainly understand your wish to make things right between you and your long time friend, there are limits! You hurt me quite badly with, well, I thought I had once again done something wrong and had lost your friendship through some well intended yet misinterpreted action on my part. To find out that you were just trying to placate Finn is both sweet and maddening!" Rachel stared at him for another moment, her eyes wavering between firey anger and melting warmth before she quickly shook her head and shoved past both boys, muttering to herself about the abtuseness of hormonal boys.

Puck watched her go in the music room, his eyebrow raised in approval as her skirt flounced high on her thigh. "Dude, if you think I'm staying away from that hot piece of Jew, you are wrong. You missed your last chance with Berry, and damn if I'm going to do the same. Good luck with the ice bitch, you're gonna need it. Or have you forgotten how hard it is to keep her happy?" Puck gave his former best friend another smirk before walking quickly back into the music room to sit next to Rachel, his arm on the back of her chair as the two exchanged smiles that were almost shy.

Santana sat next to Brittany with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Her revenge did not work the way she wanted it to, and that never happened. Brittany turned away from Artie to ask San about her cat but stopped when she saw her face. "Hey, Artie, we'll be right back. I think it's time for some girl talk." She grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her over to a corner where they could talk in private. "What's wrong San?"

Santana's scowl cleared up a little, but she continued to pout. "Things didn't work out the way I wanted them to...you know I hate it when that happens."

Brittany nodded understandingly. "What went wrong, San?"

"Well...I got Finn and RuPaul to break up, but then Finn was supposed to keep panting after me, since I'm the only one in this sorry bunch that would be willing to sleep with him. But then he started panting after the pretend virgin queen. So I gave them mono in revenge."

Brittany was staring at Santana, puzzled. "Why did you want to have Finn? You said he was lousy in bed even for a virgin."

Santana shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, yeah, he was. But you really like Artie and he makes you happy, so I thought maybe I'd be happier if I dated a nice guy for a change. I mean, the only guy I ever really dated before was Puck, and that was just because the sex was worth repeating. It sucked watching almost everyone being all couple-y and only being good for a quick fuck. I thought that I could convince Finn to date me, and I could train him to do all the things I like, since he really did suck a lot at sex. I know that I can be a bitch, and I like being a bitch, I'm not changing for Finn or any other douche. So, I guess that means I have to give up on ever dating a nice guy. "

Brittany leaned over to give Santana a hug. "Artie is really nice, and he makes me feel good and doesn't make fun of me like most people do. I like that. But, I don't know if being mean and tricking them is a good way to get a nice guy for yourself. Besides, with the summy thing Rachel said I did a good job on, Finn doesn't really seem like that nice of a guy anymore. But there is another nice guy that might be interested in you if you tell him he is." She nodded her head across the room. Santana looked and saw Sam looking at her before he quickly ducked his head.

***GLEE!****

Mr. Schuester finally walked into the room to start Glee. "All right guys! I know that we need to start focusing on regionals, but I think it would be great if anyone had a song they wanted to share. He looked around the room expectantly, and then slightly puzzled at the shifts in the seating arrangements. Why were Quinn and Finn sitting on the right side close to the door, and Sam was in the back...Puck up front next to Rachel?

Sam abruptly stood up and stalked over to Quinn. She looked up at him with big eyes are Sam bent over and took her hand in both of his. "Quinn..." He slid his ring off of her finger and quickly stood up and walked down by Mr Shuester without a single glance back at Quinn. "I have a song."

Mr. Shue frowned but quickly smiled at Sam. "Sure, you go right ahead, Sam."

Sam got his guitar and quickly shoved the ring into his pocket. "I had a feeling I was going to need this song, so I've been practicing since they left with mono."

Who wants to bu-u-uy this diamond ri-i-i-ing?  
She took it off her finger, now it doesn't mean a thi-i-i-ng  
This diamond ring doesn't shine for me anymore  
And this diamond ring doesn't mean what it meant before  
So if you've got someone whose love is tru-u-ue  
Let it shine for yo-ou-ou

This stone is genuine like love should be-e-e-e  
And if your baby's truer than my baby was to me-e-e-e  
This diamond ring can mean something beautiful  
And this diamond ring can mean dreams that are coming true  
And then your heart won't have to break like mine did  
If there's love behind it

This diamond ring can mean something beautiful  
And this diamond ring can mean dreams that are coming true  
And then your heart won't have to break like mine did  
If there's love behind it

This diamond ring doesn't shine for me anymore  
And this diamond ring doesn't mean what it meant before

So if you've got someone whose love is tru-u-ue  
Let it shine for yo-ou-ou

Quinn managed to stay in her seat for the entire song and when Sam glared at her on his way back to his seat. She knew that it would not be easy to be around Sam at Glee, but she had hoped he wouldn't make her feel even worse by singing some song about how she cheated on him. So much for that hope. She clutched Finn's hand even harder until he looked at her with his endearingly dopey smile. She managed to smile back, even though she really wanted to leave Glee early, so it could just be the two of them like it was while they were out sick with mono.

Puck leaned closer to Rachel and whispered, "Hey, Berry, wanna hang out or something after Schue lets us outta here?"

Rachel sighed before whispering back, "Noah, now is not a good time to talk. Not only is Mr. Schuester still talking, we are at the front of the room, which makes it very difficult for him to miss the fact that we are in the midst of our own discussion instead of paying attention to him."

Puck smirked and replied, "You know, if you had just said yes or no, we could stop ad pay attention to the Shue."

"Oh, very well, then, yes, I would be delighted to spend some time with you, Noah."

Mr. Schue finally let them all go with the instructions of finding a "happy" song that they thought would work for regionals. Quinn pulled Finn out the door quickly before the attacks could start again. Puck and Rachel were the next to leave. As they left the room, the rest of the Gleeks could hear, "But, Noah, why not? Don't Worry, Be Happy is all about happiness!"

"I don't care, Berry, I'm not singing that lame ass sing!"

Brittany smiled and stood up, pulling Santana up with her. "Come on San, let's go this way!" She pulled Santana over to where Sam was sitting, and gave her a little push forward. "You two should talk now!" Brittany happily skipped back down to sit in Artie's lap. "Okay, I'm ready for my lap ride!"

Artie smiled and shook his head as he wheeled them out of the room. "Britt, you are amazing."

"Thanks! Oh yeah, so, what's a summy?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews! I hope this chapter isn't as bad as I think it is...

I still do not own Glee.

***Aftermath***

Sam and Santana continued to sit in silence for what seemed like forever after they were left alone in the music room. Santana uncrossed her arms from her defensive posture long enough to shift uneasily in her chair to face Sam a little before crossing her arms again. "Okay, so, I guess I should tell you why Britt shoved me in your direction."

Sam glanced up at Santana and then looked at the floor again, shrugging. "I guessed that you wanted to maybe go out with me to try to upset Quinn since you guys seem to be frenemies and are always trying to one up each other."

Santana raised one eyebrow and gazed at Sam consideringly. "Huh, and all this time I thought you were just a Beiber look alike with a brain like Finn's. It's kinda sexy that you can, like, think about something other than sports, sex, and vidoe games. Oh, and Avatar. Yeah, I know all about your obsession with those blue freaks."

Sam stared back at Santana without showing any fear. "I might go out with you, but you can't be dissing Avatar, that's just not cool."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I might try to work on that. No, wait. You're right. Sorry. I think I want to try to be nicer, but I really enjoy being a bitch, so it's going to be a tough habit to break."

Sam was confused, and it showed on his face. "You like being a bitch, but you want to be nice? You think?"

Santana huffed and shrugged one shoulder. "Well, I can be nice to Britt, that's easy, and I'll still be a bitch to anyone that makes her cry. I was just thinking that it might be cool to be nice to one or two people other than Britt, because it might be nice to have more than one friend. A real friend, not all this fake high school crap where you can't really talk to a so called friend because you have to guard your back against all the knifes. So, I was thinking, if we started dating, I could practice being nice to you, since guys are dumber and not as capable of being all catty and bitchy evil the way girls just are naturally. Well, most of us." She smirked.

"Um, well, since you put it that way...If I tell you you are being mean, will you stop, or will you just make fun of me?"

"That would depend on how whiny you are."

"Fair enough. Wanna go to Breadstix for dinner tomorrow night?"

"What's wrong with tonight?"

"Well, I just thought you might want to have more time to get dressed up for our first date than you would have tonight."

"Excuse me? Are you in any way implying I am not now and always hot enough to go out with? Because I'm sure that is not what you mean, right, Sammy-boy?"

"Um, right, no, I'm sorry, it's just that Q always wanted to primp lots and-"

"Oh no, I might want to try being nice to you, but before I can even try, you need to know that there is no comparision between Quinn and me. I am all that and she, well, she can't even try to keep up. If I hear you say anything to me about Quinn again that is not an insult to her, and a compliment to me, you will not be getting all up on this, and oh yes, I know you want to."

"Okay, sorry, I didn't know she was such a sore subject to you, I thought you two were kinda friends at least. Um, so do you want to go to Breadstix with me tonight?"

"No. But I will go with you tomorrow. Pick me up at 7:00."

"But you just-Um, okay. Sounds good."

*****GLEE*****

"Noah! Stop that at once!"

"But Berry-"

"No buts, Noah, I mean it! Get your hands out of that drawer and close it immediately!"

"Aww, but, there is some super sexy shit in here, Berry! Do you really wear these little things under those short skirts? I can wait for the next time you spin during a routine in Glee. I'm gonna have to get a glimpse under now that I know you don't wear granny panties."

"Noah! That is entirely inappropriate, and I must demand that you close that drawer now! I said I would help you find a good song for this assignment, but if you insist on acting this way..."

Puck leered at her. "Yeah? Whatchya gonna do? Spank me?"

"Of course not! I'll simply be forced to tell your mother of your deplorable lack of manners."

"Shit! Babe, you play for keeps. Do you want me grounded for the next six months? That would make it pretty hard for me to take you out on a date tomorrow."

"A-a date? Really? But, you haven't asked me on a date."

"I thought I just did..."

"Noah! You cannot just assume that we are going on a date tomorrow night without asking me properly first! There is protocol to be followed, after all."

Puck sighed and ran his hand over his mohawk. "Okay, fine. Rachel Berry, would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

Rachel beamed happily at him. "Why, yes, Noah, I would be delighted to do so. Now, was that so bad?"

Puck shrugged and ducked his head. "I guess not, but I thought I'd at least get a kiss or something."

"If you want a kiss, close that drawer and come over here."

Puck smirked at her. "No problem." He slammed the drawer shut and was quickly across the room standing in front of her.

Rachel smirked back. "Interesting. So, if I want you to do something, I either need to bribe you or divert your attention with kisses or sexual favors."

"Sexual favors? Hell, yeah!"

"Noah!" She playfully hit his arm. "I think sexual favors will be for later in any relationship we may develop. For now, why don't you kiss me?"

****GLEE****

Quinn sighed as she continued to listen to Finn complain about Puck. She knew that she loved Finn, but he was definitely not very bright. Why would she want to listen to Fin talk about how Puck was hanging out with Rachel just to get in her pants, when it was Finn's obsession with Manhands that caused her to freak out and sleep with Puck in the first place? Didn't he have any tact or braincells at all? Oh well, at least he did what she told him, as long as she told him what she wanted him to do in short simple words. Sam had seemed like good boyfriend material, since he was the quarterback, and he was cute, but he had a little too much...well, he was a little too dorky and asked questions instead of blindly doing whatever she told him to do. Finn was the much better choice for her. Plus, she really did love him. Really.

She finally couldn't stand listening to him anymore and decided to interrupt him. "I'm sure that this is fascinating, but I think we should talk about something else."

Finn blinked and grinned at her sheepsihly. "Uh, yeah, okay, Quinn. What do you want to talk about? "

She smiled at him approvingly and ran her hand down his chest. "I think we should talk about the date you're going to take me on tomorrow."

"A date? Sure thing, Quinn! Where do you want to go?"

Quinn was very hapy with his response. "Oh, I think I can leave that up to you. Decide where we are going to go and what time you'll be picking me up..but no earlier than 6:00. A girl needs time a pamper herself before a date, you know."

"Um, okay. How about if I pick you up at 6:30 and we go to Breadstix?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry it's been a while since the last chapter, I hope you were well distracted by all the great Puckelberry updates that have shown up in the last couple of weeks. What? No, um, I wasn't distracted from writing this chapter because I was reading the new stories and updates...really...you believe me, right?

As usual, I do not own Glee, Puckleberry, or Breadstix, this is a work of fan fiction by someone who merely owns 2/15ths of a house and ½ of a car. Oh, and I own the debt on the other fractions of the house and car. :-)

*****GLEE!*****

Finn took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. He knew he would be in trouble if he waited in the car and honked the horn like he did when he picked up Rachel, but Finn was scared. This would be the first time he had to talk to Quinn's mom since...the last time. He comforted himself with the thought that this time there was no secret pregnancy he could sing about and cause Quinn to get kicked out again. Or, if he did sing something that made Mrs. Fabray mad, at least she couldn't really kick them out the way Mr. Fabray did. He was a lot stronger than he looked, even when he was drunk. All Mrs. Fabray could do was yell at them. And throw things.

At this point, the door was opened by Quinn. Finn sighed in relief. "Hi Quinn, where is your mom? Is she still mad at me for singing last time?" Finn's relief was short lived as he started to panic because Quinn was frowning at him. "Oh no, um, I mean, darn, I was hoping to say hi to your mom?" The panic grew as the frown stayed firmly in place. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you like my dress?" Quinn pouted up at Finn. "If you don't think I look pretty, maybe we shouldn't go out tonight."

"Oh no, I like your dress, it's very pretty, you're very pretty, I mean, you're beautiful, really fantastic looking,"

Quinn smiled sweetly up at Finn, happy that he looked so scared at her threat of not going out with him tonight. She had to keep him in line, on a shorter leash than last time. He could not be allowed to derail her path to the crown. She was born to be prom queen, and by all that was holy, they would be victorious come prom night.

*****GLEE!*****

Sam sat in his car for a minute, staring blankly through the windshield.

Santana rolled her eyes and pushed his arm playfully. "Come on, they weren't that bad."

"Your sister is scarier than you are. And she's NINE!"

"Well, yeah, she learned from the best, so she has an advantage. I had to figure out the HBIC rules to live by on my own."

Sam gives his head a little shake before weakly grinning at Santana. "So, ready for some bread sticks?"

"You know I am always read for some sticks, baby." Santana smirked and pulled Sam's head closer to hers for a long kiss. "Breadstix really does it for me." She gave him a quick wink before settling back in the seat.

*****GLEE!*****

Quinn looked around the restaurant, smiling smugly to herself. There were a handful of tables that had cheerios and jocks seated. Not a lot, but more than enough to establish to those that mattered that the INN's were back and stronger than ever. She knew from the looks and texts taking place around them that the news was spreading quickly. She smiled and batted her eyelids at Finn, pleased with her first step to the crown. "Oh Finn," she cooed, "That is simply fascinating, please tell me more." She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but the waitress that just walked by was in her government class, and she wanted to make sure whatever her name was would help confirm the "it couple" was back among those less popular students that would not be getting a text from a cheerio.

Finn blinked and grinned goofily at Quinn. It was so cool that she wanted to hear more about the drumstick twirl he had been trying to do for six months.

Quinn's happiness died abruptly when the hostess brought Santana and Sam over to sit at the table next to them. "What is this? Why are you here? Why are you here together?"

Santana glared right back. "Sam is a great boyfriend and decided to bring me to Breadstix since it is my favorite. Of course, you should know he's a great boyfriend, but you dropped him for Finn anyway." Santana smirked as she saw Quinn flush in anger with her jaw jutting out and decided to aim another jab in her direction. "Big mistake dropping Sam, Q. He's cuter, nicer, and smarter than Finnessa. Not to mention a much better kisser. Huh. And here I thought Finn was the dumb one in your couple."

Quinn sneered at the hostess. "Excuse me, you need to move these people to a different table. I will not be subjected to this abuse on our romantic date."

The hostess smiled brightly at Quinn. "Oh, I'm sorry, but there are no other tables."

Quinn's eyes widened at the fake niceness she heard. "What do you mean, no other tables? I see four empty tables right now!"

The hostess' smile widened. "Oh, I'm afraid that those tables have been specifically reserved. But don't worry, I'm sure you can handle whatever happens. You are a super strong girl, right?"

Quinn realized with a sinking feeling that the hostess was Carly Michaels, a girl that had graduated last year. She had been the captain of the Cheerios...until Quinn got her kicked off the squad by telling Sue that Carly was eating at McDonalds and not purging afterwards. It was a complete lie, but it got her the captaincy and a higher level of popularity. She remembered taunting Carly, calling her a super strong girl and implying that she told Sue that Carly was taking steroids, just to make it harder for Carly to try to prove the story false.

Santana had also recognized Carly and grinned at her as she took her seat. She felt vindicated in her decision to try to be nicer. "Thanks Carly, we'll take it from here."

Quinn growled softly to herself as she saw the other tables once again texting excitedly.

*****GLEE!*****

Meanwhile, Puck and Rachel were sitting next to each other in a booth at Thai Jasmine.

"Noah, these autumn rolls are delightful, are you sure you don't want to try one?"

Nah, I'm good, thanks anyway Berry."

Rachel smiled up at Noah. "I haven't been here for quite a while, thank you again for bringing me here."

Noah shrugged a little, grinning down at her. "I'm just glad you seem happier. I thought about taking you to Breadstix, just to, ya know, show you that I like being with you and am proud to be seen with you. I know Finn was a douche and was always trying to change you and sh- stuff. It always pissed me off hearing the way he talked to you. But, I don't think there is much that you would eat at Breadstix, so I thought this place would be better cuz they have a couple of pages of vegetarian things, so I figured at least a few things should be vegan."

Rachel's smile had grown throughout his little speech and she placed her hand on his arm, squeezing gently. "Noah, in one day you have made me feel more special, more lo-liked, than Finn did the entire time we were together. Even if, a week from now you change your mind and want to pursue your man whore ways, you will have still given me many happy memories to cherish while I sit in my room alone, looking for appropriate songs to sing for MySpace."

Noah's smile disappeared and he sighed. "Look, Berry, I get it. You're scared to trust that I'm for real, and that's ok for now. You'll figure it out soon, you're a smart chick. Just remember, last year, you dumped me, and you were right, I wasn't going to dump you. I hope you know that last year, Quinn wasn't my first choice, Beth was." He sighed, frustrated. He knew the words weren't coming out right. He just hoped she didn't get pissed off, even though a pissed Rachel Berry was a super hot Rachel Berry. Her face flushed, her eyes got bright, chest heaving as her fists clenched and she bit her bottom lip...

"Noah!" Rachel gave him a little shake. "Are you okay? Your breathing pattern has become erratic."

"Uh, yeah, no problem babe, I'm fine. I, um, just really hate all this talking about feelings and crap, but I know it's important to you so I'm trying, but I'm probably fucking it all up."

Rachel smiled at him shyly. "I must admit, I am pleasantly surprised that you have initiated such a talk, and I feel that you have done an impressive job."

Puck grinned sheepishly. "I guess those forced therapy sessions in juvie weren't useless after all."

Rachel beamed up at him happly. "I'm so glad that you have learned to look at the positive, to make lemonade!"

Puck chuckled and shook his head. "Only for you, babe."

*****GLEE!*****

"So then Quinn got really mad and stomped her foot and it went through the floor! There's a reason why she used to be called Two Tonne Tubby."

Quinn's teeth were gritting so hard it was giving her a headache, but she managed to clench her teeth tighter together as both Finn and Sam looked at her with horror. Finn said in a voice barely over a whisper, "That was you? I-I thought you were a new student freshman year."

Santana leaned closer to Sam and, in a very loud whisper said, "It's amazing what ten weeks at a fat camp can do."

Quinn snarled at Santana, "You know very well that they found termites infesting that house!"

Santana looked over at Quinn and smirked. "I'm sorry, but are you listening in on my private conversation with my boyfriend? That is so rude!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't talk so loud ABOUT ME, I wouldn't have to correct you!"

"Whatever. Try to keep to your table, Tubby." Santana rolled her eyes and turned back to Sam. "So, Sam sweetie, do you want to get some more bread sticks, or are you ready for dessert?"

"Um, well, I dunno... I thought you wanted to be nicer?" He whispered across the table, glancing guiltily over at Quinn.

Santana scoffed, but also lowered her voice. "You have got to be kidding me. After she cheated on you and lied to you, you still feel bad about me telling you true stories about her? Wow, you really are a nice guy. I don't know if I'm comfortable dating a guy who is this nice."

Sam grinned at her. "Aw, come on San, don't you like it when I'm nice to you? You seemed to like your flowers..." Sam was amazed when Santana actually blushed a little.

"Well, yeah, that was nice. And I did like it. Getting flowers before a date is nicer when I didn't tell the guy to get them for me. Okay, that's enough mushy stuff, let's get some spumoni and share it. It's a win win. We get to eat something yummy and try out our chemistry, and it will piss of Q."

Sam grinned and rolled his eyes. "Okay, San, just to make you happy, though...Not because she is an evil bitch or anything like that. And I really don't see us having any problems with our chemistry." He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm before giving her a little smirk and slowly wrapping his lips around her index finger, slowly drawing it back out of his mouth. He could vaguely hear an indignant gasp from the table next to them, but was too intent watching Santana's reaction to care.

Santana's breath caught in her chest from the sensation and the look in Sam's eyes. She grinned and winked. "Oh, the nice guy does have an evil side, me likey a lot. I gotta admit you're right, I don't think our chemistry is anything to worry about "

*****GLEE!*****

Puck and Rachel walked to his truck hand in hand. "I'm really glad we went out tonight, Noah. Thank you for a wonderful meal."

Puck grinned down at her and squeezed her hand. He felt so much more comfortable with her now that he had shared his feelings and crap with her. Maybe he owed that juvie shrink an apology for saran wrapping his office. Nah, but maybe he'd send the quack a thank you note or something. "So, Rach, I have another place for us to go before our date is over, if that's ok with you.

"Of course, Noah, where are we going?"

"I think I'll keep it a surprise until we get there, but I'm pretty sure you'll like it."

Rachel kept up a bright chatter in the truck while looking around the streets they were driving curiously. She knew that Noah wouldn't tell her and ruin the surprise, even if she pulled out the puppy dog eyes. They used to be very effective on him when they were younger, but his sister over used them and ruined the effect they had on him. She really needed to pull Hannah to the side at temple and advise her to lay off the puppy dog eyes for a few months. Maybe they would get lucky and they would work again if they were only used sparingly in very important situations...like watching a double feature of Funny Girl and West Side Story...

Puck chuckled to himself. He could tell that, while Rachel was still giving him the biography of whatever chick was currently singing on the radio, her thoughts were elsewhere. He knew surprises drove her crazy, but he knew they would be there soon and she would love it.

He drove into the parking lot. "Well, here we are."

Rachel looked at the building and gasped. "Noah! How did I not know this was here?"

Puck grinned at her, happy with her response. "It just opened a couple of weeks ago. As soon as I heard about it, I came down and checked it out, and when I saw the inside, I knew that you would love it. I was hoping to be able to bring you here on a date some day, but since you were still hung up on Finnessa, I thought I'd be waiting longer. Really glad that you finally got over him, babe."

Rachel smiled up at him. "Me too. Come on, I can't wait to see the inside!" She walked quickly to the front door, dragging Puck along by the hand.

A lady smiled at them as they entered. "Hello! Welcome to Ahhh Sweet Caroline's, a patisserie specializing in delectable treats for those with dietary restrictions. In our front case, you can see all the pastries that are made from traditional recipes. Today's special is delice aux noix. In the left pastry display are our vegetarian and vegan desserts. The ones with a green label are vegetarian, the ones with a purple label are vegan. And, in our right display are desserts for those with food allergies. Note how each choice in that case is fully separated from each other by glass to maintain a safe choice for all. There are choices for those with peanut, tree nut, milk, egg, peppermint and cinnamon allergies. Please, feel free to browse our selections, and let me know when you have made your choice."

Rachel looked up at Puck with big eyes. "Oh Noah, this place is perfect! I love the atmosphere, and look at the cute cafe tables!" She moved a little closer to him and whispered, "Is that what I sound like when I keep talking and talking? No wonder it's taken me so long to start making friends. I should try to came down a little more."

Puck grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. "Nah, it's cute when you do it, babe."

A/N And there is chapter three. Whew! I hope people that were expecting all three couples to be at Breadstix are not too disappointed. I did want to have more of a INN/Samtana show down on the date, but it got too uneven between them and Puckelberry.

I'd also like to say that I found Thai Jasmine in Lima thanks to Urban Spoon . I couldn't find online menus for any of the restaurants I found, but there was a review saying the vegetarian autumn rolls were good, so I went with it. There also really is a place called Ahhh Sweet Caroline's, but I couldn't find an actual website for them, and I saw many different descriptions for the business...restaurant, bridal store, bakery, catering. So, I used artistic license, because the name was just too good to pass up.

It will probably be a couple of weeks before I get the next chapter finished, so I thought I'd give you an idea of what's coming up. SPOILER ALERT! I love Pezberry friendship, so I'm going to get that started soon, and probably a Sam/Puck bromance, because Sam needs a pal. :-) Oh, and Quinn will still be a bitch and Finn will be pretty stupid. I've read lots of stories where Quinn and Rachel become good friends, but I don't know that I'm talented enough to do that with this story.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~I truly do love the reviews that I have received for this story, and I have been trying to reply to each review, but I've lost track of the ones I've replied to and ones that I've left hanging. I don't want to leave anyone hanging, so I plan to reply to all of my reviews again, because two replies have to be better than one. :-) The reason I've lost track of who I have replied to is because I've been having computer and router trouble. This is also why it has been so long since the last chapter. Well, along with IRL popping up in big ways. Sorry!

Disclaimers~I do not own Glee, and I have no beta, so I can claim all mistakes as mine, but nothing else. :-)

*****GLEE!*****

Rachel woke up Monday morning and looked at her alarm. It was going to go off in about 10 minutes. She hated when that happened. Instead of turning it off and getting up as she normally did, she snuggled into her pillow and thought about her weekend. Instead of concentrating on extra dance and singing practice in her basement studio, with breaks to have meals and play board games with her daddies, she spent the weekend like a typical teenager. Instead of focusing on her future she...had fun. And she liked it! She really liked it!

After her marvelous date with Noah on Friday, he walked her to her door and gave her a kiss good night that left her toes curled a good twenty minutes after he left. Dad and Daddy couldn't help but tease her about the stars in her eyes and meeting the young man that put them there. Of course, they've known Noah for years, the Lima Temple did not have a large congregation. She couldn't help but wonder if the typical meet the parents dinner would be more or less uncomfortable for Noah considering it would be with men that had changed his diapers during their first play dates. And since Daddy always loved to bring up the time she talked Noah into playing dress up and made him wear the Shirley Temple wig...Maybe she could convince Daddy not to bring that up, just this once...

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by her alarm. She quickly turned it off and started to get ready for her day. While she was on the elliptical, her mind wandered to Saturday. She and Noah texted most of the day, but Kurt made her turn her phone off for their Diva Slumber Extravaganza. She was so glad that she had a real friendship with Kurt and Mercedes. Her thoughts were once more interrupted, this time by her phone. She quickly hopped off the elliptical to answer it. "Good morning, Mercedes, I was just thinking about you!"

"That's kinda scary, diva. Are you planning ways to get rid of your competition?"

"Of course not, Mercedes, competition is healthy for the group!"

"Yeah, okay Rach. I was just wondering if you needed a ride to school since it's pretty rainy today."

"Thank you for the considerate offer, but Noah already told me he would be picking me up this morning."

"Puck called you earlier than I did? It must be love for him to get up this early."

Rachel laughed, glad no one was there to see her blushing. "No, actually, Noah and I discussed it last night before I went home."

"Before you went home? Don't tell me he has already talked his way under your skirt-"

"Mercedes! Don't be silly! Noah had to watch his sister yesterday while his mother was working, and I kept them company."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time Puck talked his way into sexy times with his little sister in the house."

"While hearing such a thing from Noah would not surprise me, I am shocked that you think I would act so improperly in front of Hannah!"

Mercedes laughed. "Good to see he doesn't have you too corrupted yet. See ya at school."

Rachel huffed as Mercedes hung up before she had a chance to have the last word.

*****GLEE!*****

Santana rolled her eyes as she pulled into the school parking lot. There was Sam, in all his geeky jock glory waiting for her by his jeep. She sighed as she parked her red convertible next to him. "I told you that you didn't need to wait for me out here. Meeting by my locker is perfectly fine. Like I said before, I'm not like Quinn, needing her big strong boyfriend to tag along beside her everywhere she goes."

Sam shrugged, never losing his grin. "Well, yeah, I mean, I know what you said, but I know sometimes girls are all tricky, and say the opposite of what they mean, and then get mad because people didn't know that you meant the opposite of what you said. So, I thought, you know, better safe than sorry when my hot but kinda scary girlfriend gets here."

Santana smirked at him. "I guess you really are smarter than Finn." She pulled his head down for a kiss that lost none of its hotness even though it was brief.

Sam grinned at her again. " I really like your reward system when I get stuff right."

*****GLEE!*****

Quinn fumed as she pulled her car away from Finn's house. "I can't believe you kept me waiting for ten minutes in my car! "

Finn hunched his shoulders and smiled hopefully at Quinn. "Yeah, sorry about that, I couldn't find one of my shoes. But we still have plenty of time before school starts."

"The waiting isn't what has me so upset. It's the fact you made me wait in my car! Why wouldn't you let me in this morning?"

"Um, yeah, about that...Um, my mom doesn't like you because of last year still. I told her that you've changed, but she still thinks you're a lying tramp and doesn't want you in her house. And, um, I guess Burt kind of agrees with her...so, I think maybe it'd be better if, um, I drove and picked you up?"

Quinn's jaw clenched as she tried to control her temper and her speed. "Let me guess, your mom just loved Rachel and thought she was such an angel and doesn't understand why you didn't get back together with her?"

Finn stared in amazement, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Nevermind. This is an obstacle, but I can work around it. Your mother loved me once, and she will again. I'll just have to be persistent. Not a big deal. Right? Right!"

Finn hunched into the seat. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer Quinn or not. He didn't remember her talking to herself last time they dated...

*****GLEE!*****

The day was a pretty typical Monday for the Mckinley students, other than the fact that the majority spent all day watching and talking about three couples.

Quinn and Finn drew some stares and whispers, the news had spread over the weekend the way Quinn hoped, but the reactions at school were muted. They walked to their lockers hand in hand. Quinn was slightly curious about the lack of reaction, until she realized most people were staring at the other side of the hall. No. Not just the other side of the hall, they were staring at Santana's locker. No, they were staring at Santana and Sam making out in front of Santana's locker. Quinn fumed as she opened her locker. She couldn't grab attention away from Santana by making out with Finn, because Santana would always be willing to go further than she would, especially in front of a crowd. She would just have to ignore the spectacle of her ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend. She would be her ever graceful self, and soon people would get bored-

"Hey Q, isn't that Santana and Sam making out?" Finn's loud voice almost made Quinn slam her head against her locker, but she reminded herself, dignity and grace before looking over at Finn cooly. "Yes, I believe it is. She never did have any inhibitions. Walk me to my first class, please."

Jacob was lucky enough to get a picture of the two girls glaring at each other before first period. Artistically speaking, it was a great shot. A ray of light highlighted Santana's glare over Sam's shoulder as Sam appeared to be kissing her neck. Right behind Sam, Quinn's head was turned toward Santana, eyes rolling up in mid scoff while Finn's head was angled closer to Quinn. He seemed to be talking intently and had no clue that Quinn wasn't paying any attention.

This image set the tone for the entire day. Whenever the girls saw each other between classes, glares and hissed insults flew. They guys tried to keep their girlfriends happy, and Mercedes was sure that Sam saw the Inn's coming toward them between third and fourth period, when he twirled Santana around and started kissing her until they were past.

Most students were occupied by watching the drama between the two former cheerios, but many still found time to watch and gossip about Puck and Rachel. This couple had little to no drama around them right now and instead were just...happy. Puck rushed out of any class he went to in order to get to Rachel's classroom before she was more than five steps away from her previous class. Rachel beamed even brighter as soon as she saw Puck, and he would quickly scoop her books into one of his arms before offering her his other. Students were used to seeing Rachel talk nonstop, but it seemed that Puck was not only actively listening, he was adding his own thoughts to the conversation. A few people close enough to hear assured Jacob that his replies were not douchey as they expected. Puck and Rachel seemed completely wrapped up with each other, and unaware of the stares and whispers around them. The only clue that they were still aware of the world around them happened before the last class of the day when Karofsky walked up with a Big Gulp. Puck's hand shot out and knocked it all over Karofsky and the couple walked by. Rachel's statement about this year's Grammy nominees was interrupted by her short giggle at the sight of a bright blue Karofksy.

*****GLEE!*****

Tuesday passed pretty much the same as Monday. The only difference was for the Gleeks. Mercedes promised Kurt she would at least get a vocal recording of the smack down that seemed certain to come in today's Glee practice. Quinn and Santana's glares and insults had been escalating for the past two days, so something juicy was bound to happen.

Tina and Mercedes ran to the choir room as soon as the final bell rang. They slid into the room and stared in disbelief. Somehow Puck and Rachel had beat them there, and were sitting all snuggled together in the back corner of the room. "Well, at least they didn't take the good seats." Tina nodded at Mercedes' words and they sat front and center of the room, waiting for everyone else.

Mike was the next in, and he frowned a little at the sight of Tina sitting in the front row, but shrugged and sat next to her, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

Slowly everyone else trickled in except for Quinn and Finn. Santana made sure that she looked comfortable in Sam's lap while the gleeks waited for the Inns and Shue.

Soon Mr. Shue cam bounding into the room. "Okay, guys, this week—Wait, where are Finn and Quinn?"

Just then, the two came through the door. "Sorry we're late," Quinn beamed sweetly at Mr. Shue. "We were just getting an early start on our campaign." She noticed everyone was staring at her blankly (except Santana, who was glaring as if she was trying to make Quinn's hair catch on fire), and rolled her eyes before explaining, "Our prom campaign, of course! Those crowns won't just appear on our heads, you know."

Santana scoffed from her place on Sam's lap. "Oh, whatever, Tubby. There is no way that you are going to win Prom Queen. Okay, sure, Finnocence has a chance to get king since he still has people hanging all over him because of the football championship game, but prom is still over a month away, and those mouth breathers that roam the hall aren't smart enough to remember that far back. As for you...hate to break it to you, but you're just a gleek like the rest of us now. You have no Cheerio outfit, no clout with the jocks...Face it, girls no longer want to be you, and guys do not want to get with you."

Quinn glared, "Oh, and you're social staning is so much better? You aren't a Cheerio anymore, either."

Sanatana smirked and stood up, walking closer to her former captain. "I'm not a Cheerio anymore, but I still have clout that you'll never have. I might be in a relationship with Sam now, but all the jocks remember the hotness of a make out session with me. They're dumb enough to do whatever I want them to do just hoping that I'll reward them without me doing or promising anything."

Quinn scoffed. "Oh, so you're still popular because you're a slut? Please. There are plenty of current cheerios that the jocks can go to for that. They might not be at your level of slut, but I'm sure the jocks can cope."

Tinkles hunched on the piano seat, trying to hide behind the piano. He was decently far away from the two girls, but he was pretty sure Santana's eyes glowed red for a minute.

Santana took another step closer to Quinn. "Not so fast, Blondie, I wasn't done. The biggest reason why I'm not just a gleek loser like you Man Hands. Fear. Students still make way for me in the halls because they know that I am still a scary bitch. I've seen how you have to fight your way through the halls without that Cheerios outfit, last year you couldn't get any space even with that huge beastly stomach in front of you like those pushing things in front of a train...what is that called again?"

"A cow pusher."

"Right, thanks, Brit!" Santana kept her glare focused on Quinn while everyone else stared at Brittany. Brittany just shrugged and nodded her head in the direction of the current drama, reminding everyone they should be watching Quinn and Santana. This also seemed to remind Mr. Shuester that he shouldn't be encouraging fighting.

Mr. Shuester walked up to the girls and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Now, come one girls, I know you aren't getting along right now, but remember, we're family!"

Santana rolled her eyes and jerked her shoulder out of Mr. Shue's reach. "Okay, first of all, don't ever touch me again. You're old, so that's just gross. And second, we are not a family. I know you love to talk about how we're a family, but that's crap."

"Now, Santana-"

"No, Shue, it's crap, and I can prove it to you." Santana looked over at the front row. "Hey, Mercedes, what are you doing?"

Meredes jerked at the sound of her name and managed to look a little guilty. "Um, I was just recording your...discussion with Quinn to keep Kurt up to date."

Santana whipped her head around to smirk at Shue. "See how concerned the 'family' is about infighting? It's just gossip for them to lap up."

Mr. Shue was silent for a moment before triumphantly replying, "But Kurt is still considered part of our Glee family even though he did have to transfer. So, Mercedes is kindly keeping him up to date with our current doings."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Right Mr. Shue. And since Kurt is still considered family, she should keep recording while we talk about our set list for regionals, because he should know everything we are doing, right?"

Mr. Shuester flushed before snapping back, "Okay, fine, Santana, but that is just one instance. All families have some fights, but it brings the group together more strongly when we work out our differences!"

Santana huffed and turned back around, walking to were the group was sitting, muttering that she couldn't believe she was doing this. She stomped up to where Rachel was giggling over something Puck was whispering in her ear. She grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her out of her chair and in front of Mr. Shue. This caused Rachel to look puzzled, and Puck to look pissed. They didn't know what was going on, since they hadn't been paying attention to anyone else in the room.

Tina blanched and Brittany leaned closer to to Artie to say, "Uh oh, San broke the Puckleberry bubble of happiness. I think you get more years bad luck for that than for breaking a mirror by throwing a salt shaker at it." Artie patted Britt's arm comfortingly while watching the action in front of him.

Santana slung an arm around Rachel. "Okay, so, Berry, I got a question for you."

Rachel smiled uncertainly at her. "Um, okay, Santana, what is your question?"

"Is Glee a family?"

"Well, yes, I mean, we try to be there for each other, wash slushie out of hair and get the victim's clean clothing-"

"No, I mean, how does Glee treat you? Do you feel like Glee is your family"

"Um, well, that is..." Rachel looked around the room, for once uncomfortable with having everyone's attention.

Puck jumped out of his seat to go wrap his arm protectively around his girl. "It's okay, Berry, you know you don't have to answer Satan's questions if you don't wanna."

Rachel smiled gratefully up at Noah and snuggled a little closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Noah, but it's okay." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, her eyes drifting over the people staring at her. Family? That would be nice, but in reality... "I have managed to make friends with Kurt and Mercedes, we have bonded over out diva tendencies, but I supposed only Mercedes counts as a diva in arms now that Kurt has joined the Warblers...Noah, of course, has stood by me in multiple ways this year and last year..."

Santana sighed. "Yeah, okay, but what about the rest of us? Are we your family? Would we come bail your ass out of jail if you and Puckerman got caught doing the indecent exposure thing?"

Rachel blushed and looked down at her feet for a moment before looking at everyone in the room, slowly looking at each face, hoping for some sign of openness, acceptance...she sighed and looked down at her feet again. A squeeze of the arm around her shoulders caused her to once again look up and smile gratefully at Noah before she firmly stated, "No. I find myself reasonably certain that there is no one in this room other than Mercedes and Noah that I could count on for bail money if such an unlikely thing should occur."

Noah pressed a kiss to the top of her head while glaring at Santana and the rest of the room. Mr. Shuester's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he managed to say, "But, Rachel, what about me? I gave all of you my cell phone number in case you wanted to drink, you could call me to say you were in jail."

Santana rolled her eyes and fixed her glare on Mr. Shuester. "Oh, please. I let everyone know I'm a bitch and proud of it, she's used to hearing me insult her and tell her that everyone hates her. But you, you pretty much suck, Shue. You must have been sick on the day they taught that teachers aren't supposed to have favorites. Sure, it's great to share the solos with the whole group for invitationals and stuff like that, but even I have to admit not giving the Midget even a couple of lines of a solo for sectionals was a dumbass move. I mean, I totally rocked Valerie, but the blondies should never have had an entire song to themselves." She looked over her shoulder at Sam. "Sorry cutie, but it's the truth. The two of you were sweet enough to need another trip to see the hot dentist, but that should not have been a song for competition." She glared at Mr. Shue again. "Not when the existence of this club depends on us winning." She looked at Rachel for a minute before taking a deep breath. "I know that Mr. Shue has yelled at you and been pretty much a dick to you most of the last two years. And I know that I have done things even meaner to you. Well, meaner if you were a normal teenager. You probably think having a solo taken away is the worst thing in the world, because you're a freak like that. I'm trying to be a little bit nicer, so that is why, in front of everyone here, I want to tell you I'm sorry for all the names, slushies, rumors, writing your phone number on bathroom stalls in bars...well, yeah, everything I've ever done or said to you really. Including calling you a freak just a second ago. It is going to be really hard to be nice to you. It's pretty much a habit to try to trip you when I see you in the halls, or knock things out of your hands. But, I'm going to try to be nicer to you. Just don't tell anyone. In fact, if you just don't say anything ever, it might be easier for me to not be mean to you. I can maybe handle not being actively mean and then work my way up to doing something actually nice for you. That could maybe work."

Rachel looked up at Noah, silently asking if this was a trick. All Noah could do was shrug in return.

Rachel looked at Santana again, trying to see if she was sincere. She did seem to be, and Rachel knew that there was no way Santana was a better actress than she was...but she could easily be a better liar.

"Oookay"...Rachel said slowly. "So...do you want to, maybe hug or-"

"Oh, fuck no, don't even think about touching me Man Hands!" Santana took a deep breath and glanced at Sam before fixing a smile on her face. "Sorry, what I meant is, please do not touch me, I'm not a touchy feely huggy type person. At all. Unless it's making out, but that's different."

Mr. Shuester tried once again to take over his club's time and attention. "Okay, if you guys would take your seats, we should talk about what we want to do at Regionals."

Puck and Rachel hurried back to their seats in the corner, Santana sneered and went back to Sam's lap. Quinn and Finn sat in the only two chairs left next to each other...right behind Sam's chair.

*****Glee!*****

I know I royally suck because it's been so long since the last update, but between bad weather, bad router, bad computer virus, bad health including a consultaitons with a specialist out of state...yeah. Like I mentioned above, IRL can stomp hard. But the bright side is...I am not having any writer's block, I know where this story is going, I have scenes ready to go, I just have to flesh out the connecting passages. I don't make promises I can't keep, and I promise that the next chapter will be posted much sooner than this one was (barring death, maiming, tornado).

Thanks again for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews, I'll do my best to live up to your expectations and post again before the month is done.


	5. Chapter 5

Many thanks to everyone for the alerts, favorites, and reviews! I'm happy so many people seem to be enjoying this story.

I own no characters or songs. I tried to make it easy to tell who was singing by the wording I used instead of posting a key.

Not Beta'd.

*****Glee!*****

Santana sighed and rested her head on Sam's shoulder. She let Mr. Shue's stupid blathering about Regionals go in one ear and out out the other as she thought about her conversation with Sam earlier...

_She was leaning back against the wall in the janitor's closet and Sam was leaning against her, his leg between hers while she nibbled his lips. She ran her hands up his back and through his hair, grinning when she felt his light shudder. She tightened her hands in his hair to pull him closer to her when suddenly the door swung open._

_"Santana! What do you have to say about the current rumor that Quinn Fabray paid Finn to date her again in order to get more votes for Prom Queen?"_

_Sam jerked away from her as she glared at Jacob. "Get outta here, Jewfro! You can interview me when I don't have anything better to do!" She stood straight and rolled her head around to loosen tense neck muscles before she shoved Jacob back into the hallway and slammed the door shut. Turning back to Sam with a smirk she purred, "Now, where were we?"_

_Sam blushed a little but his moves were pretty smooth as he pulled her closer to his body and pressed her against the wall again. "Why did Jacob come to you about that rumor?" he asked absentmindedly as he nuzzled against her neck._

"_Hmmm...probably because I told him the rumor in the first place." She ran her fingers back through his hair but Sam jerked back quickly._

"_You told him that? What happened to trying to be nicer?"_

_Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah, ok, sorry." She started licking behind his ear but he moved back again._

"_Sorry?" He kept her at arm's length. "Why are you saying sorry? Did you say something about me, too?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Can we get back to making out now?"_

"_Not until you tell me why you said sorry to me."_

_She huffed. "Sorry is what you say when you want someone to stop blabbering about whatever they keep going on and on about. Now can we get back to the fun times? There isn't much time left before the next bell rings."_

_Sam tilted his head while staring at her, like he was trying to see her in a different way._

"_What?"_

"_Do...you even know what sorry means?"_

_Santana sighed, bored. "Yeah, it means shut up already. And being beautiful means never having to say you're sorry. Don't you think I'm hot enough to not need to ever say sorry?" Suddenly Sam was faced with a (hot!) angry (scary!) girl with narrowed eyes and hands curled and ready to claw his eyes out. He hoped she would aim for the eyes, anyway..._

_He took a deep breath and flashed a smile at her while taking her hands in his and rubbing them soothingly, hoping to sooth the savage girl. "Of course you are, San! You are the hottest girl in school-in town! And everyone knows that. You should have heard how jealous the guys were in the locker room this morning when they found out you were dating me." He drew a deep breath in relief when she relaxed and grinned at him. Okay, it was a smirk, but still way better than before. "Look, it's just...if you really want to try to be nicer, you might need to start making apologies that are...sincere. Especially since I know it's hard for you to not go Santana on people that tick you off."_

_She snorted in laughter. "Did you just use my name as a verb?"_

"_Well...yeah. But you know what I mean."_

"_Yeah, I know what you mean. And lucky for you, I kinda like it. Too bad I'm trying this nice thing, I could totally make Santana a verb throughout the school in two weeks."_

_Sam grinned and gave her a big bear hug, lifting her feet a couple of inches off the ground. "Of course you could, babe. But, seriously, think about the whole apology thing." _

Santana focused on Shue again just in time to hear, "And that's why this week's assignment was...Happy! Picking out a fun, happy song that could have people dancing in the aisles at Regionals!" She smirked and bumped her nose against Sam's. "Hey, you're sure that you don't mind that Britt and I are singing together this week, even though we just started dating?"

Sam grinned at her, "Sure thing, babe. I'm all ready with a Beiber song, anyway. But it's cool that you asked about my feelings."

Santana rolled her eyes, but with a smile. "Yeah, I'm trying. So...um, how did I do on that whole apology thing?"

Sam gave her a tight squeeze. "You did a great job, especially for your first time trying to be sincere."

Shue looked around at the room expectantly. "Okay, so...who wants to go first?"

Quinn stood up with a smirk around the room, sure no one could top her song. She plugged her ipod in and started the music.

_7am, waking up in the morning  
Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs  
Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
Seein' everything, the time is goin'  
Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
Gotta get down to the bus stop  
Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)_

Quinn seemed to think is was a good idea for her to wave cheerily at pretend friends before spinning and beaming a huge fake smile around the room.

_Kickin' in the front seat  
Sittin' in the back seat  
Gotta make my mind up  
Which seat can I take?_

_It's Friday, Friday_  
_Gotta get down on Friday_  
_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend_  
_Friday, Friday_  
_Gettin' down on Friday_  
_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
_Fun, fun, fun, fun_  
_Lookin' forward to the weekend_

Quinn was so into singing the lyrics and performing her cutesy choreography she didn't realize that the other Gleeks were snickering at her.

_7:45, we're drivin' on the highway  
Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly  
Fun, fun, think about fun  
You know what it is  
I got this, you got this  
__My friend is by my right  
I got this, you got this  
Now you know it_

_Kickin' in the front seat_  
_Sittin' in the back seat_  
_Gotta make my mind up_  
_Which seat can I take?_

Mike leaned closer to Tina and whispered, "I knew she was going to do a cheesey shrug before the song was done."

I_t's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday_

_Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
_Fun, fun, fun, fun_  
_Lookin' forward to the weekend_

Puck was laughing loudly by this point, Rachel tried to quiet him down by letting her skirt rise up a few inches, but even more thigh didn't distract Puck this time.

_Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday  
Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')  
We-we-we so excited  
We so excited  
We gonna have a ball today_

_Tomorrow is Saturday_  
_And Sunday comes after...wards_  
_I don't want this weekend to end_

Artie was laughing even louder than Puck when Finn stood up and tried to rap slightly altered words.

**Q-F, Quinn Fabray  
So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)  
In the back seat (In the back seat)  
I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)  
Fast lanes, switchin' lanes  
Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)  
(C'mon) Passin' by [Rap Verse]is a school bus in front of me  
Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream  
****Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend  
We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all**

I_t's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
_Fun, fun, fun, fun_  
_Lookin' forward to the weekend_

_It's Friday, Friday_  
_Gotta get down on Friday_  
_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend_

_Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend_

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)_  
_Fun, fun, fun, fun_  
_Lookin' forward to the weekend_

Quinn and Finn grinned at each other proudly. Puck stood up, applauding slowly. "Great job picking one of the most annoying songs ever! That's at least as annoying as Don't Worry, Be Happy."

Rachel quickly stood up, pushing Puck back into his seat as she said, "I believe now would be a great time for Mike and Tina to perform. Since I helped with their song selection, I can safely say it should be a true crowd pleaser."

Mike and Tina grinned at each other before going to stand in front of everyone, they also played music from an Ipod. Brad was feeling a little left out.

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque_

No one was surprised when Mike started dancing around Tina while she sang.

_There's a hickie or a bruise  
Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a black top blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we danced on tabletops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a menage a trois_  
_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop-op_  
_Whoa-oh-oah_

_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_

_Trying to connect the dots_  
_Don't know what to tell my boss_  
_Think the city towed my car_  
_Chandelier is on the floor_  
_With my favorite party dress_  
_Warrants out for my arrest_  
_Think I need a ginger ale_  
_That was such an epic fail_

_Pictures of last night_  
_Ended up online_  
_I'm screwed_  
_Oh well_  
_It's a blacked out blur_  
_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we danced on table tops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we maxed our credits card_  
_And got kicked out of the bars_  
_So we hit the boulevards_

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping int he dark_  
_Then had a menage a trois_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Oh whoa oh_

_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_Do it all again_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_  
_Do it all again_  
_This Friday night_

Mike slowed down the dancing to join the rest of the room in the chant.

_**T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
**_  
_Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois_

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop_  
_Oh-whoa-oh_  
_This Friday night_  
_Do it all again_

After the applause died down, Mercedes spoke up. "That was fun, guys, but we already know that the Warblers sing Katy Perry after Kurt's first trip there as a spy. Plus, Kurt is probably pushing them really hard to do this song, he loves it. Or at least the video. Last time I saw him, he was playing the video on his phone over and over muttering about how hot the guy was that opens the bedroom door to shout "Best party ever!"

Artie spoke up, "I do like the video, but I don't know if I'd want to actually be associated with this song in competition."

Puck leaned closer to Rachel. "Don't you see Kurt just as much as Mercedes does? Wouldn't you know that wouldn't be a good song for us to do at Regionals?"

Rachel looked guilty for a second before she smiled innocently at him. "Oh, well, I guess I was so focused on finding a good song for them to perform that I failed to factor in those details that made it an unwise choice for Regionals...Oops."

Puck grinned at her. "I get it, Shue ignored your talent at Sectionals, you wanna make sure he doesn't do it at Regionals. Don't worry babe, I like your sneaky streak, I'm not gonna be disappointed in you for being competitive like Finnessa did."

Rachel beamed at him, squeezing his hand as Santana stood up from her seat in Sam's lap. "Britt, ready for some fun and happy?"

"Yay!"

The girls stood at the front of the room. Once Santana found the correct song, she turned to put it in the dock, only to have Brad grab it from her and place it in the dock, grumbling that he needed to do something.

_**Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
**_

All the guys got interested as Brittany and Santana started dancing together...really together, like they were in a crowded club. The girls rocked and, well, writhed to the music as Santana too the first lines of verse.

**It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favourite place  
****I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away**  
_**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah**__  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't_

The girls were dancing even closer together now, hands wandering over each other's bodies.

_Do you know what you started?_  
**I just came here to party**  
_**But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face**_

**I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play**  
_I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this_  
_**Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music**_  
_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_  
**I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this**  
_**Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music**_

The girls continued dancing together but motioned to Artie and Sam to join them on the floor singing the reggae sample.

_Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_  
**What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show**

_Do you know what you started?_  
**I just came here to party**  
_**But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty**_  
_Your hands around my waist_  
**Just let the music play**  
_**We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face**_

Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music

___**Please don't stop the music  
**_

The guys were noticeably more enthusiastic in their applause and Puck let out a wolf whistle, "All right, girl on girl, hot!" Rachel slapped him on his arm.

"Umm...okay. Girls, thank you for that...energetic routine. Who wants to go next?" Mr. Shue still had hope that someone would have some great song for Regionals.

Mercedes stood and handed her ipod to Brad. "I've got it on the right song, thanks Tinkles."

_Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cause I don't  
No I won't see you_

_I'm out to have a good time_  
_To get you off of my mind_  
_Cause I don't_  
_And I won't need you_

_Send out a 911_  
_We're gonna have some fun_  
_Hey boy, you know_  
_You better run_

_Cause it's a girl's night_  
_It's alright without you_  
_I'm gonna stay out_  
_And play out without you_  
_You better hold tight_  
_This girl's night is without you_  
_Let's go_  
_G.N.O._  
_Let's go_  
_It's a girl's night_

_I'll dance with somebody new_  
_Won't have to think about you_  
_And who knows_  
_What let go will lead to_

_You'll hear from everyone_  
_You'll get the 411_  
_Hey boy_  
_You knew this day would come_

_Hey boy_  
_Don't you wish you could have been a good boy_  
_Try to find another girl like me, boy_  
_Feel me when I tell ya_  
_I am fine_  
_And it's time for me to draw the line_

Puck leaned closer to Rachel to whisper under the clapping, "Well, at least she did a better job than the original singer." He then spoke louder for the whole room to hear. "There is no way I am singing and dancing to a song my little sister plays nonstop."

Puck hopped down to play his guitar and sing some AC/DC, winking at Rachel during the lines of You Shook Me All Night Long that would make her blush. The Gleeks were surprised when Artie's routine was was risque as Brittany's in his own way singing Dirty Dancer. Sam popped up next to sing Baby by Justin Beiber.

Santana gave Sam a big hug when he came back to his seat. "Wow, you were surprisingly hot. Good job, Ken."

Lauren just shrugged and snarled when Mr. Shue asked her if she had a song, so he turned and looked at Rachel expectantly. "Well, Rachel? Are you ready to perform?"

Rachel promptly stood up and moved to the front of the room. "Mr. Shuester, I do have a piece ready that I think would be a marvelous number at Regionals. I have made the musical changes and arrangements that I feel suits best, and-"

Mercedes interrupted, "Girl, just go ahead and sing your song so we can go home. This has got to be the longest Glee meeting ever."

Rachel's smile started to look a big forced. "Actually, Mercedes, as I was saying before you interrputed me, I have changed the arrangement to showcase our strengths, and have everyone's music here. This would be an ensemble number."

Santana squinted at Rachel. "By ensemble, you mean you have the rest of us singing back up while you show off, right?"

"No, Santana, this is an ensemble piece, and as such, many people have lines to sing." Rachel handed out music sheets to the gleeks and Mr. Shuester before turning and handing out the rest to Brad and the band with a beaming smile.

Mr. Shue looked up from reading. "Guys, I think this could work! I want everyone to read their parts and be ready to try a run through on Thursday. See you then!"

*****Glee!*****

Songs used are Friday Night by Rebecca Black, Last Friday Night by Katy Perry, Don't Stop the Music by Rhianna, GNO by Miley Cyrus, You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC, Dirty Dancer by Enrique Iglecias, Baby by Justin Beiber.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. I'm glad you are still enjoying my little story.

Once gain, I do not own anything but the mistakes in this unbeta'd story.

*****Glee!*****

Later that evening, Rachel was doing her math at her desk while Puck was sprawled across her bed looking at the arrangement she had handed out earlier in glee. "You know this is really fucked up, right babe?"

Rachel's answer was an absent minded, "Language!" while still concentrating on her current math problem.

Puck rolled his eyes and went back to looking over the papers. "I don't get it, why did you spend hours making this instead of just singing a song? You know you woulda rocked it."

Rachel smiled as she looked up from her homework. "Thank you, Noah, for that show of confidence. While I agree with you on the sure success I would have with singing a fun song solo as Mr. Sheuster assigned, this is part of my strategy."

"Strategy?"

"Indeed. You see, even Mr. Shuester with his misguided notion of sharing the spotlight amongst everyone instead of showcasing his strongest talents cannot deny that with this number, I am being a team player. This is a number that involves everyone and will lend itself to intricate choreography to match the complexity of the music. If this number can be successfully performed by us at Regionals, it makes the likelihood of my securing a solo as one of the other two numbers even more likely. Since my favorite songs are ones that I can pour emotion into with powerful notes, a ballad I sing would show as a poignant counterpoint to this rousing number. Plus, since Mr, Shue insisted on giving the solos to less talented singers at Sectionals and we barely made it to Regionals, I am certain that even he will see that in order to ensure going on to Nationals, and to continue his own insistance that everyone share the spotlight, it only makes sense to give me that ballad. Well, I suppose I could see him giving the ballad to Mercedes, she is my fellow diva, and she did lose her chance at her solo last year because of Sue's nefarious actions. I would still be upset at not getting the solo, and really, thinking of it, it would have made much more sense for Shue to give Cedes the ballad this year at Sectionals, since originally she would have had the ballad and a major part of Proud Mary...I don't know that I have grown into a team player enough to suggest that though."

Noah blinked at her. "When did you last take a breath? That's some impressive breath control, babe. Love to put it to the test over here on your comfy bed." He patted the spot next to him hopefully.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she turned back to her desk. "Noah, as much as I enjoy practicing breath control with you, I need to finish this math assignment. You really should start going to class if you want to pass. Passing your classes will make it easier for you to get out of Lima, you know."

Puck groaned. "Babe, that shit is boring as hell. I'm not going to math class."

"But Noah..."

Puck grinned a little to himself as he debated what to say next. "No way babe, I'm not going to class. It's bad enough doing math once a month, If I went to class and listened to Mr. Steele going on and on about that crap, there's no way I'd stay outta trouble. I'd either sleep and bother people with my snoring or I would act out 'n' shit and get kicked outta the room. The teacher is boring, but he gets it and is down with it. They all are after first semester."

"What do you mean?"

Puck sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "Okay, babe. Toss me your book."

Rachel looked at him suspiciously before walking over to hand him her book.

Puck took the book. "Okay, so, what page are you on and what is the last problem you did?"

"Page 167, number 8."

He briefly looked at the page. "Okay, so the answer is 62.5"

Rachel stared at him a moment before moving to look at her paper. "Th-that's right! How did you do that?"

Puck smirked at her. "Like I said, math is boring ass shit. I don't go to class 'cuz I don't need to. The teachers always put up a fight about it at the beginning of the year, even though my last math teacher will tell him about me before the school year. They always think that this year will be different and I'll need to go to class because their class is so much harder, but so far they've all been wrong, and they hate that. Once a month I spend an hour or two doing the next 20-30 assignments and put them on the teacher's desk. Mr. Steele is a real dickwad, the first month he tried to flunk me, so I had to come in and talk to him after school and show him how I knew the answers he marked wrong were right. He's calmed down about it now, and he lets me come in during detention or free period to do whatever tests and quizzes he has planned for however long in the future he plans."

Rachel was staring at him in amazement. "You're like Good Will Hunting!"

"Huh?"

You've never seen that movie? The one by Matt Damon and Ben Affleck, the one that made them famous? It had Minnie Driver and Robin Williams in it?"

"Don't think so, nope."

"We'll have to rectify that at some point. Noah, have you taken physics yet?"

"No way, babe. I got Biology and Human Biology out of the way the last two years, why should I take more boring ass science when I have the classes I need to graduate?"

"Because physics is math...here, take a look at my physics book, We're currently on Chapter 6."

Puck flipped through it. Rachel grinned when she heard him muttering to himself..."Equal and opposite reaction, no shit, idiots...centripetal force, kinda cool..."

*****Glee!*****

Sam looked up to watch Santana pacing in his bedroom. "Hey, San, what are you getting all worked up about? If it isn't anything too important, you might wanna look over this sheet music with me, it's crazy complicated and my dyslexia isn't helping any."

Santana stopped mid step looking over at Sam. "You mean it isn't some stupid Berry solo with the rest of us prancing around her and maybe getting a line or two as back up singers?"

"No, check it out."

"Huh. Maybe I'm not the only one trying to let up on the stuff people know me best for...How the heck are we supposed to practice this?"

"Not sure, San, I guess the best we can do is try to know when we're supposed to sing, like, who we sing after and stuff to try to start singing at the right time."

"Yeah. Hopefully someone else does worse than us so that Berry rants at them."

*****Glee!*****

Quinn smiled happily at another couple that walked by. "Don't forget to vote for us! Prom Queen Quinn and King Finn!" She saw Finn making his way back over to her. "Well? Did you tell students in the food court to vote for us?"

Finn blinked and grinned sheepishly. "Um, no...but I got you a pretzel and some lemonade."

Quinn sighed as she tried to keep her temper. "Thank you Finn, but we really need to talk to people about voting for us at prom. Come on, we'll go back to the food court and you can talk to people about voting for us while I sip my lemonade and look cute."

Finn grinned down at her. "Okay, Quinn...hey, Quinn? When is prom, anyway?"

Quinn sighed, "Don't worry about it sweetie." With that, she took his hand and started walking determinedly toward the food court.

*****GLEE!*****

AN~ I know this is short, but I've become obsessed with the music that Rachel passed around last chapter. I tried to tell myself to just leave it since it really has no relevance to the story, but my brain wouldn't listen to reason. So, this is pretty much just a interlude, and the next chapter isn't a real chapter, it's the music that has been talked about in this chapter and in chapters to come. I'm hoping once I get this and the mash up posted I'll be able to focus and the real story once again. We've still got a ways to go to get to the final scene. :-)


	7. Mashup

Are You Gonna Hit Me Up ~ A Mashup of Jet and Mia Farrell ~ By Rachel Berry*

key: Italic lines are background to other song; Boy's parts on the left, Girl's parts on the right

(all)Go!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(all) Baby, Baby

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(R)Just a little bit

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(all) Baby, baby

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(S) Just a little more

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(all) Baby, baby

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(M) Let me see you

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(T,Q,B) Walk to me, talk to me, handle me right

(all)So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- (R)I did cause a commotion  
(all)_because you look so fine_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(R) I can't help but make a scene  
(all)_and i really wanna make you mine__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(R) I ain't looking for something permanent to get at me  
_(P)I said, are you gonna be my girl?_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- (R)Tell you what it's gonna be  
_(A)she's so sweet_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(R)You better step up your game  
_(S)with her get back stare_.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(R)Before you can step with me

(A)I say you look so fine -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(_all)say hey_  
(A)that I really wanna make you mine._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(_R)what's it gonna be tonight_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(QTB)come hit me up  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(QTB)come hit me up

(P)Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
(P)now you dont need that money -_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(all)say hey  
_(P)when you look like that, do ya honey_._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(S)party with me tonight  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(QTB)come hit me up  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(QTB)come hit me up

(M)Big black boots,  
(P)long brown hair,  
(A)she's so sweet -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(_all)say hey_  
_(S)with her get back stare_.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(M)we been running all night  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(QTB)come hit me up  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(QTB)come hit me up

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(S)I know you feel it cause you checking me right  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(QTB)come hit me up  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(QTB)come hit me up

(S)Well I could see, _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(_all)baby baby,_  
(S)you home with me, _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(_R)just a little bit_  
(S)but you were with another man, yea!-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(_all)baby baby,_  
(F)I know we,-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ (S)_just a little more_  
(F)ain't got much to say, _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(_all)baby baby_, _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ (M)let me see ya  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(QTB)walk to me talk to me handle me right

(F)before I let you get away, yea!-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(all)Can't you see me walkin through the door  
(P)I said, are you gonna be my girl?_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(S)Maybe I should turn it up a little but more

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(S)I can't help but feel responsible

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(M)For what the girls hate  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(M)And the boys adore

_(A)Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(S)I walk in jaws all be droppin  
_(A)because you look so fine_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(S)It's so electrified  
_(A)and i really wanna make you mine_.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(S)Don't mean to intimidate  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(S)Don't mean to make you loose your mind  
(F)I say you look so fine_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- (QTB)if you want this work it for this  
(F)that I really wanna make you mine.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(L)_show me that you got what's right_  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(S)you better make an impression  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(M)won't get another try

(P)Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ (all)_Can't you see me walkin through the door_  
(P)_now you dont need that money_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(S)Maybe I should turn it up a little but more

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(S)I can't help but feel responsible  
(P)with a face like that, do ya.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(M)_For what the girls hate_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(M)And the boys adore

(M)Big black boots,  
(P)long brown hair,  
(A)she's so sweet -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(all)say hey  
(S)_with her get back stare_.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(M)we been running all night  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(QTB)come hit me up  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(QTB)come hit me up

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(S)I know you feel it cause you checking me right  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(QTB)come hit me up  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(QTB)come hit me up

(S)Well I could see, _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(all)_baby baby_,  
(S)you home with me, _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(R)_just a little bit_  
(S)but you were with another man, yea!-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(all)_baby baby_,  
(F)I know we,-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ (S)_just a little more_  
(F)ain't got much to say, _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(all)baby baby,

(F)before I let you get away, yea!-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ (M)_let me see ya_

(P)I said, are you gonna be my girl?  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(QTB)walk to me talk to me handle me right

(A)Oh yea.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(QTB)uhoh

(S)Oh yea. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(R)hey

(M)C'mon!-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(QTB)uhoh

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(M)hey ohhhhhh

(S)I could see,_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(all)say hey  
(S)you home with me,_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- (R)what's it gonna be tonight

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(QTB)come hit me up  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(QTB)come hit me up  
(S)_but you were with another man, yea_!_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_(S)party with me tonight  
(F)_I know we_,_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ (QTB)come hit me up

(F)_ain't got much to say_,_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ (QTB)come hit me up  
(F)before I let you get away, yea!_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-(M)we been running all night  
(A)Uh, be my girl._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ (QTB)come hit me up  
(S)Be my girl._-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_(QTB)come hit me up  
(all)Are you gonna be my girl? _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-(all)walk to me talk to me handle me right


End file.
